A digital logic signal typically has one of two states: a first state indicated by a low voltage of the signal, and a second state indicated by a high voltage of the signal. The ranges of voltages that distinguish high voltages from low voltages may vary among digital subsystems that communicate with each other. Therefore, a high voltage for one digital subsystem may be considered a low voltage for another digital subsystem. To allow such digital systems to communicate with each other, level shifters may be employed. In general, a level shifter is a circuit that shifts, or translates, the voltage level of an input signal to the level shifter to a different voltage level. Therefore, to allow different digital subsystems to communicate, a given level shifter may translate the voltages associated with logic states of a first digital subsystem into voltages associated with corresponding logic states of a second digital subsystem. For example, if the first digital subsystem uses a voltage range of 1.5 to 3.0 V as a high voltage for its logic signals, the level shifter may translate voltages in this range into 2.5 to 5.0 V voltages, which the second digital subsystem recognizes as high voltages.